


We see the rust

by rebelrie13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Gen, Insomnia, Porions accident, Potions, Truth Serum, Veritaserum, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrie13/pseuds/rebelrie13
Summary: An accident in potions reveals a broken boy





	

It's a Thursday, close enough to the weekend that he is dragging his feet. Not close enough for his classmates to start acting even stupider than usual, but the week hangs off his shoulder like an old cloak. The hours have dragged on and they have latched, clawed their way in. Harry is tired, he is so tired, and none of them see it. Hermione is concerned, yes, but she is always concerned, and she does not know, not really. They are all blind and he is blind and stupid. Hands that have be chopping mindlessing pass the belladonna to Hermione. She's the only reason he's anywhere close to passing this class. His hands slips and for a moment, there is nothing. 

"Harry," Hermione screams, voice shrill. She is afraid, so afraid. The boy has been different, he does not talk as much, there are dark rings around his eyes, branded. Her wand is out, there are frantic movements, a whispered protego, but Harry is covered. It sinks into his skin, stains it dark, like a brand, before fading out, into veins. 

"I'm so sick of this, how much longer, this is pointless," the words fall of of Harry's lips. His eyes go wide, and the mouth stays open. He didn't mean to say anything. 

Snape latches on, his eyes narrowed, "Ten points from Griffindor," and there is a gleam in his eye. 

"He hates me, everyone knows it. I undertand. I hate me too. It's been so long I'm so tired, please I just want it to end. I'm tired." 

There is silence, his words lay over the room, muffling their voices. 

"They don't see, they don't ever see, I should die. I should die, it's my fault. Worthless pathetic freak, just like they always said. They were right and now everyone knows it."


End file.
